Jello?
by moviescript Ending
Summary: Summer brings up a surprising suggestion. Rated T due to sexual references. What else? SS One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. Josh "The Man" Schwartz does. Duh. Oh, and I don't own Jello.

**Summary: **Summer brings up a surprising suggestion. PG-13 due to sexual references. What else? **SS.**

**Author's Note: **This is what you get when you mix a boring night with a bored-out-her-mind author. I have no idea where this came from, so it's a bit quirky, a bit fun, a bit awkward. All at the same time.

* * *

"Ew, Cohen. I thought I told you to throw away this shirt. It's brown, and brown makes you look all pasty."

Summer scowled as she picked up one of the shirts scattered around Seth's room. Rolling her chocolate eyes, she hastily tossed it back on the ground and turned her attention towards her boyfriend.

"So, what are we doing today?"

Seth looked over at her from his spot on the bed. He was staring at the ceiling, his back pressed against the mattress, twirling Captain Oats between his hands.

"Well, I told Ryan we'd meet him and Marissa over at The Crab Shack. You know, those two have been getting closer and closer every day. You would have thought Marissa would have stuck to girls. You know, once you go chick, you never go dick."

Summer stared back at him, eyebrows raised. "I've never heard _that_ before."

Craning his neck for better eye contact, Seth smirked. "Yeah, well, I just made it up." Summer nodded her head in realization.

"Oh. So that's why it was ultra-lame," she said, her lips curved in mockery. Seth clutched his heart in a gesture of sarcastic hurt.

"Zing. That hurt me right here, Sum." Summer giggled and kicking off her shoes, began to crawl over to Seth. Smiling, she bent her head and laid it over Seth's chest.

"Couldn't we just, like, ditch them for the afternoon? I'm sorta sleepy." She yawned.

Seth squirmed beneath her. "Well, I know what we could do that'll keep you awake. All we need to do is just cover Captain Oats' eyes; he doesn't need to see all the naughty things we'll do."

Summer chuckled and slapped Seth on the arm. "Geez, Cohen. When are you _not_ thinking about sex?"

Seth shrugged. "When I'm sleeping? Yeah, probably then."

Summer raised her eyebrows, her hands playing at the hemline of Seth's shirt. "Really? Only when you're sleeping?"

Seth's face contorted into one of conclusion, but then quickly turned into a smirking realization. "Yeah, I think…No, no. There was that one dream, where I thought of you, wearing that Wonderwoman costume, and me...in a big tub of Jello."

Summer snapped her head up and looked pointedly at Seth, eyes wide. "What? You never told me about that!" Seth shrugged, his shoulder falling into slumps on his body.

"It's was pretty hot, though. I mean, c'mon. Who knew that Jello could be that kinky?"

Summer face turned into one of curiosity and raising a finger to her lips in thinking, looked at Seth. "I wonder, Cohen, what you could do with Jello during sex? I mean, what _could_ you do? It's just, like, some blob."

"Yeah, but Summer, we were swimming in Jello in my dream. It was a big pool of blue, gelatin goodness."

Summer cocked a brow. "So, the Jello was, like, water?" Seth nodded in a quiet resignation.

"I guess you could say that."

A few moments passed, silence in the air, when suddenly Summer burst out with sly giggles.

"Cohen, we should so do something sexy with Jello." Moving towards Seth, Summer raised a finger and traced lazy circles on Seth's abdomen.

Seth's eyes opened wide with surprise. "Something sexy with Jello? Do you realize that the strangest, kinkiest thing you've ever said to me? Geez, Jello?"

Summer stood from the bed and a smile lit up her face. "Totally! Think of the possibilities? I mean, who said whipped cream and chocolate had to be, like, the only things you put on a human body? Jello would so be the next sexy food of the 21st century."

Seth stood up with her, grabbing Captain Oats and placing him cautiously in his nightstand drawer. "Sorry, Captain, but with Summer's suggestions, I don't think you would appreciate our escapades." He turned towards his girlfriend, whose grin overlapped her petite face.

"So, Cohen, do you have any gelatin on tap?"

* * *

"Okay, so the Jello cooled."

Carefully pulling out a bowl of Jello from the refrigerator, Seth maneuvered his body to place the bowl on the counter.

"How long did the box say to keep it in the fridge?" asked Summer from her spot next to Seth. She poked at the Jello and smirked a bit when it swayed to and fro.

"The box said something like 2 or 3 hours. Or something like that. I forgot. But it seems fine." He nodded towards Summer, who winked at him in return.

"Shall we go upstairs then?" A sly look came upon her face and in anticipation, Seth grinned and nodded. The two walked together up the stairs and into Seth's bedroom, Seth carrying the bowling between his two hands.

Placing it on his desk, Seth asked, "So what now?" Turning around, his jaw dropped slightly when he saw Summer was already in the process of taking off her clothes.

"That makes sense." Walking towards Summer, Seth hands reached down to the hemline of his shirt and pulled upward. The shirt flowed up his body, but getting to his neck, abrupted, leading it to get stuck by his neck.

"Jesus and Moses, I can't get it off." Stepping out of her skirt, Summer reached forward and on her tip-toes, attempted to tug the shirt off Seth.

"Gosh, Cohen. Did your head size triple in the past three hours or something?" She tugged a bit harder, Seth whining from underneath, and with one final pull, the shirt came off. Summer tossed it on the other side of the room.

Small hands came to caress Seth's upper chest and in a voice huskier than usual, Summer asked, "So what now?" Seth grinned a bit, his dimples appearing, making his girlfriend's heart beat a mile a minute.

"Well, for starters, we need the Jello," said Seth. Pivoting himself, he cut a slice for himself and one for Summer. Turning to her, he handed her a slice.

"So...," he quietly muttered. Awkwardly placing the slice on Summer's bare shoulder, he looked at her with uncertain eyes and gave a small smile. Lips came down on Summer's shoulder, but instead of tuning into sensuality, Summer laughed as Seth's mouth finished the remains of the Jello.

"Strange, huh? Yeah, it felt funny." Summer continued chuckling.

"Yeah. That was just so weird, but now I wanna try." She threw Seth an innocent smile and placed her slice of Jello on Seth's chest, holding the piece with one finger so it wouldn't budge.

A tongue snaked out onto his chest, lips following closely behind. Instead of bursting out laughing, Seth felt an irrefutable tingling in his groin. Supplying a pleasurable moan, he stared at Summer eyes wide as she nipped at his chest, finishing up the remaining pieces of Jello still on his body.

"Jesus, summer. You're so much damn better at this than I am." He wanted his voice to come out more jokingly than normal, but instead, it came out as a tortured moan. Summer withdrew back and smiled, her brown eyes twinkling to meet his hazel.

"Yeah, well, Cohen, we both know you're not exactly a big master of the foreplay," she giggled. Lacing her fingers through his hair, Summer pushed her head up to kiss his chin. Seth smiled down at her and pulled her in closer, bringing his mouth to hers.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Summer called, walking into The Crab Shack. Seth walked next to her, his fingers laced tightly into hers. "Sorry we're late. You know Cohen; he could never just play _one_ game of Grand Theft Auto." Seth shot her an accusing look.

Sitting in a booth next to the window, Marissa and Ryan both shook their heads in disregard. "Hey, don't worry about it. Ryan was just telling me about the time he sang _"What A Girl Wants"_ at a talent show."

Summer and Seth both burst out laughing as they took their seats. "Wow, Chino. I knew you have a little sentimental streak, but I didn't know you were that feminine."

"Hey, buddy. That's cool. That's a little…okay, extremely…minty, but hey. Whatever floats your boat," chimed in Seth.

Ryan threw the couple a sidelong glare. "Okay, I was eleven, and I did it on a dare. My friends Reggie and Carlo bet me twenty bucks that I would never have the balls to do it, but what the hell. I showed them."

"Yeah, but _'What A Girl Wants'_? Couldn't you have at least chosen, _'Genie In A Bottle'_"?

Another glare was shot across the booth. "Funny, just hilarious, Seth." Seth shrugged, a large smile engraved on his face, and opened his menu. Summer did the same.

Looking at the couple, Marissa squinted her eyes when she noticed something odd. "Hey, Sum?"

Summer, never taking her eyes off the menu, replied, "Yeah, Coop?"

"Is that a piece of blue Jello in your hair?"

Summer's eyes shot up towards Marissa and wide-eyed she snapped her head back to Seth in shock. He shrugged and lowered his eyes, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. A quick hand pulled at the piece of Jello in her hair and looking back at Marissa, Summer shrugged. A guilty smile played upon her glossed lips.

Realization dawned upon Marissa and shaking her head, she looked back at her menu.

"You know what? I don't even want to know."

* * *

**End.**


End file.
